


Conventions and Awkward Questions

by Khoshekh42



Series: Destiel Series [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 10:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5202593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khoshekh42/pseuds/Khoshekh42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part two in Destiel series. Sam and Dean go to a convention, trying to solve a murder that seems supernatural. Dean steals Cas's coat, Sam wears moose antlers, Becky giggles, and Dean has some strange questions. Please read and review. Read Jinns and Soulful Staring before you read this. Rated T for language (I mean, come on, It's Dean we're talking about.) Thanks!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

They'd decided to take a break from the whole 'Apocalypse' thing. Dean had said that he was sick and tired of it, and would really like just like another normal salt-and-burn case that they could solve in a few hours where nobody got hurt, and then they could go home and feel like they'd actually accomplished something for once. Sam had found a strange looking case that took place at a random convention somewhere in Ohio. Some guy's neck had been cut open, but the only weapon was a plastic sword that was found a few feet away covered in blood. The police, of course, were baffled.

Sam had warned Dean that there would be Supernatural fans there. Sam had suggested that they go in 'Cosplay' so that they'd blend in with the rest of the crowd, and when Dean got a sly smile and left to go to the MALL, Dean Winchester going to the MALL of all places, Sam was starting to get concerned.

Sam had just decided that he would cosplay as himself, and he assumed that Dean would be cosplaying as Dean (but with that sneaky smile that he'd given him, and the fact that he had to go the MALL to get his outfit, that was becoming less and less certain in Sam's mind). Sam had gone online to search what he should wear when cosplaying 'Sam'. Plaid. Lots of plaid. Always plaid. Sam shook his head slightly once, and went to go slip on a plaid shirt and some jeans. He ran by the Dollar Tree to buy a pair of moose antlers, as suggested by the internet. He remembered when Crowley had called him a moose. He couldn't see for the life of him why it seemed to appease the fans so much, though. He laughed, thinking about how pleased Crowley would be if he told him that people had liked his moose comment, and briefly considered telling him about it. He then quickly nixed the idea, thinking about Crowley constantly calling him moose, never Sam again, just Moose. He then realized that telling him would mean explaining to him about the series. He thought for a moment about how disastrous it would be if Crowley read the series, then he would probably find fanfiction, and he would probably set up some sort of fanfiction account, and then he would become sort of crazy shipper that Becky was, writing fanfiction on their computer all day. No. Sam shuddered as he checked out at the Dollar Tree. It would be very bad to tell Crowley about the Moose thing. Sam vaguely wondered what Dean was doing at the mall.

So of course Sam shouldn't have been surprised when Dean told Sam to go wait by the car, and he was just going to explain to Cas where they were going. And he shouldn't have been surprised when Dean had come out of the Motel running, shouting at Sam, 'Get in the car, Sammy, get in the car!'.

So that's how Sam and Dean ended up in an Arby's, with Dean showing of his new 'Cas' getup, and Sam just sighing and shaking his head. They had realized that Chuck had started publishing again, it bothered them, but they had both decided to ignore it, seeing as they had other, apocalypse sized problems.

"You stole his coat, Dean. I mean, he's got to be pretty pissed at you right now. He's going to try to find you-" But of course Sam was cut off by Dean's phone ringing in his pocket. Sam looked at Dean in a sort of 'You should probably get that, even though we both know who it is and know that it isn't of any importance' look. Dean pulled out his phone, checked caller ID, flipped the phone open, and flipped it closed immediately. Sam just shook his head. "You're going to have to talk to him again at some point, you know." Dean smiled at this, slipping his phone into an inside pocket of Cas's trench coat. "Nah, I'll just give him the coat back at the end of the case and explain it to him there. I'll be fine."

They left the Arby's and drove to the convention up in Ohio, while all the way Dean marveled at how comfortable Cas's coat was.

*:*:*:*:*

They arrived at the convention and were able to get inside (which actually surprised Sam a bit, he'd really been worried about the weapons check finding the hidden guns and knives that they'd hidden very carefully, they knew that the weapons check would be more thorough since the murder). Dean had gotten several more calls from Cas concerning his coat (Dean didn't answer any of them, using the same flip open, flip closed method that he'd used in the Arby's).

The convention was chaotic. There were people in costume EVERYWHERE. Look one way and you might see a man in a tweed jacket holding a glowing stick like thing, look another way, and you could see a female teenager with dark curly hair that was pinned up to make it look like it was short, and wearing a purple button up shirt with a long dark flappy coat. There were men, women, boys, girls, of any and all ages. Sam laughed at a tall person wearing a green cloak, tall pointy hat, and a tight bun on the top of her head. Dean decided that these people were all crazy.


	2. Chapter 2

Suddenly Dean groaned. He pointed over toward a wall on the other side of the convention. Sam followed his finger to: "Chuck." Sam seemed rather neutral on the discovery, quite different from Dean's obvious annoyance. "Is he going to show up everywhere we go?" Sam shook his head, "Not everywhere. Well. I mean he's a prophet so he's going to see it all happen, but it's not like he's usually physically there, so we would be able to see him. Come on, let's go talk to him." Dean looked highly skeptical. Sam smirked, "You know the last time we ignored him, we could've learned about the Colt earlier." Dean glared at Sam for a moment before grudgingly following him to the small table at the far side of the room

When Chuck first saw them his eyes widened in shock and fear (Becky just seemed excited), and he appeared to start stuttering apologies to a fan that he had been talking to, before walking over to meet them. After Sam's quick assurance that they had decided not to hunt him down with guns, he seemed to relax considerably. Chuck looked their outfits up and down before offering his advice, "Dean, try looking a little less... Erm, angry and a little more... you know, non-committal. And Sam, you're doing fine looking like, well, yourself." They followed him back to his table, where Chuck hurriedly finished his conversation with the fan before starting to talk, "So, let me guess. Ghost?" Sam shook his head, "Well we're really not sure what quite yet. All we know is that someone got murdered over-"

"Murder?! MURDER?!" Chuck buried his face in his hands, "Why do these things always happen to me..?" Becky patted him on the back, somewhat awkwardly. Sam nodded, and then continued, "So yeah some guy got murdered over there by the cardboard cut-out of Link. The security cameras all cut out right as the guy gets murdered, NO ONE saw the murder, and get this, the murderer left the weapon. It was a plastic sword, that was covered in the guy's blood." Chuck had looked up, but wouldn't admit that the case interested him. "Okay. Then. You can go solve violent murder by plastic then." Chuck smiled as a fan approached the table, "Hello! What would you like?" He started signing the book that she'd put on the table as she asked him a question, "So... I know that you're probably getting this question a lot, but you know, Destiel? Canon? Is it? Please?" Chuck's ears went slightly red as he handed her book back after signing it, "Well, I don't usually plan that far ahead... So I honestly don't know. Sorry if that sound really vague, I mean, it is. But, just, sorry I couldn't give you a more conclusive answer." He finished with a rush, glancing (somewhat nervously) at Dean. As the fan ran off grinning at the fact that she got the chance to speak to Chuck, and get her book autographed even though Chuck's answer to her question had been about as vague as he could get without just saying 'I don't know', Dean looked at Chuck, "What's this 'Destiel' crap about? And why are you so nervous" Dean was looking suspiciously at Chuck, who definitely looked very uneasy now, "Uh, well... So that means that they ship you and um, Cas." Chuck blushed and looked over at a (suddenly very interesting) fake potted plant.

"Ship? What's that supposed to...?" Dean shook his head looking quizzical, but he could see where this conversation was going, and Sam could see a flare in his eyes that he only got when he was really irritated with someone. Chuck smiled nervously, looking back in Dean's vague direction, but still not directly at him "Uh, ship is short for relationship. And if they ship you and Cas, that means that they... Uhh, want you two to be in a relationship." Chuck glanced up at Dean, and winced at his glare, "Please don't kill me! Raphael will, you know, smite you then bring me back to life. No use killing me! Any danger at all... Raphael!" Sam put a hand on Dean's shoulder, "Dean. If you don't like this Destiel stuff then you don't have to think about it. It's not Chuck's fault that the fans decided that they thought that you and Cas would make a nice couple." Sam couldn't help but thinking about the conversation that he and Cas had had in the bar during the case with the demon possessed Jinn and the Impala. Sam couldn't help but feel glad that A: Cas wasn't here at the convention, and B: Chuck hadn't yet published the book about the Jinn. Sam hadn't slept at all the night after that, thinking about what this meant for Team Free Will. He couldn't quite shake Cas's face when that simple word, that simple 'Yeah', had come out of him mouth. It was almost as if he was saying something wrong. That he shouldn't be saying. That he couldn't say. That he wasn't allowed to say. That was wrong. Somehow, Sam couldn't help but think that for some reason Cas wasn't allowed to say that he was in love with Dean, or that for some unknown reason, he wasn't allowed to love Dean period. Sam had juggled with the idea that Angels weren't allowed to fall in love with humans. Maybe that there was some sort of Angelic law that said that the Angels weren't allowed to fall in love with humans. Well, Sam remembered thinking, if that's the case, then that's just shit. There is no way that they should restrict who they are allowed to fall in love with, because that's just shit. Sam still felt the same about it if the rule was in effect. The most logical answer, in Sam's mind was that Cas was just embarrassed to admit such a personal thing to Sam, Dean's brother of all people.

"Sam? Sammy, you all there?" Dean was waving his hand in front of Sam's face in an attempt to snap him out of his own thoughts. "Sammy?" Sam blinked, and contorted his face, annoyed. He whacked Dean's hand out of his face. Dean beamed at him ,"And we're back again! We've got a case to solve Sam, we can't just spend the day sitting around!" Sam nodded absently, Yeah, Sam. He thought to himself, we've got a case to solve.


	3. Chapter 3

The next four hours were then spent fruitlessly searching for some sign of SOMETHING. All they had was a bloody plastic blade, and unhelpful corpse, and screwed security cameras that all happened to go out just as the guy was killed. And no one actually saw the guy get killed. Very convenient, very convenient indeed. In the end Sam and Dean just went and sat down with Chuck at his table, Sam with his laptop out furrowing his eyebrows at it while trying to get something out of it.

"Ohmygosh! You're totally Sam and Cas! Where's your Dean? Cas needs his Dean!" Dean looked up at the random fangirl who'd just appeared at the table, dropping her book on it without even glancing at Chuck. "Like, you should totally pick up a Dean so that you can have A) Team Free Will, and B) Destiel!"Dean narrowed his eyes when he heard the word, but the girl didn't seem to notice, and just kept talking, "I mean, like, it's totally there. I think that, in a few books maybe, we'll actually learn of the true sexuality of our favorite angel...The popular theory is that Cas won't come out to Dean at first, but instead tell Sam-" Sam choked on the air that he'd been breathing in, "What? Where did you hear this?" His eyes flickered quickly to Chuck, who shook his head imperceptibly. Thankfully no one seemed to notice this. The fan looked at Sam with raised eyebrows, "What you don't know? Well, I mean, it's generally the popular theory, I'm not really sure where it came from, but I think AROUND 60 percent of the fandom thinks that Destiel will be becoming canon in at least five or so books. Three if Dean decides to stop being so stupid and man up to the fact that he's, like, totally bi." The girl then thanked Chuck, got back her book and walked away, leaving Sam, Chuck, and Becky looking nervously at Dean. Dean just looked confused. "Can't she even finish her sentence? Seriously, you don't just say something like that to a guy; say 'bye', and leave!" It took a couple moments, but it dawned on Becky and Sam at the same time, "Ohhh..." The tiniest of smiles threatened to start coming out on Sam's face, but he kept it down in fear of Dean getting angry at him. Becky quickly jumped in to explain to Dean, "No, no, no. She didn't say 'bye' like 'goodbye' she said 'bi', B-I, as in bisexual!" Becky seemed to bouncing in her seat. Dean frowned at her, still confused, "What, so bisexual is... actually a thing? It's not just... an excuse for people who... you know, haven't come out yet?" Dean seemed very uncomfortable with this topic, so once Becky nodded enthusiastically, Dean nodded much more slowly, and turned back to Sam, "So, anything new on the case?" Sam cleared his throat awkwardly, "No... I couldn't-" Sam was cut off by Dean's phone ringing again. He used the same technique that he used at the Arby's and waited for Sam to continue. Sam didn't even have time to sigh, and shake his head before his own phone rang. Glancing down at caller ID, Cas. Sam glanced up at Dean who was shaking his head and babbling on, trying to tell Sam not to answer his phone.

"Hello? Cas?" Dean just slumped down in his seat in defeat.

"Sam, why did Dean steal my coat?"

"He's... uh, using it for our case. See, we're at a convention, so he's decided to dress up as you to blend in with the crowd. " Sam could almost hear the confused silence from the other end of the phone, so he continued, "You know Chuck? Well he continued publishing, so now people who read the books now know about you, so he stole your trenchcoat to blend in with the other few Supernatural cosplayers- that's what it's called when you dress up as character, cosplay." At this point Dean grabbed the phone out of Sam's hand, shutting it closed quickly, "You've said too much Sam, he'll find us for sure now!" Sam just laughed, "You make it sound as if the police are after us!" Dean just glared at him.

Another fan approached the table (he didn't have a book) . Chuck tensed slightly, afraid of another Destiel question. The fan looked angry. "Okay, dude. What's your problem? Sure you raise Dean from hell, that was nice, but... You could've done better. I mean seriously, Angels? Ever since Lazarus Rising, I've wanted to tell you that I don't like the whole angel concept. I get the whole symbolism of the demons. I get that, as they get older, they run into more 'demons', because at the beginning of the series they hardly did anything involving demons, it was mostly ghosts, and now that they've gone through more, they have more 'demons' haunting them. I get that the old man, Bobby, was the demon expert, because the more time that you're here the more 'demons' you collect. I get that, when Dean sells his soul to the crossroads demon in return for Sam to come back to life, showing that he would do anything for his little brother, it represents that you should act selflessly for your family especially, and it probably came from somehow feeling that you didn't do a sibling of yours (probably also younger) justice when he was on this earth. You're trying to live the life that you wanted to live through the metaphors in the book. I get that- in the republished versions of the books- when Sam is drinking the demon's blood he wants to feel strong because he's always felt that he's not as important as his brother because Dean is always making him feel like he can't do everything that he can, especially after Dean sells his soul. I know that after Dean sells his soul, Dean probably feels as though he's a good big brother for watching out for his brother, with self-sacrifice and all. I get that. But here's what I don't get. I don't get why, when you represent the 'angels' in the books, you represent them as people who aren't even on the same side as Sam and Dean. My best guess is that you put the angels that way to represent hopelessness, or that, sometimes even the supposedly 'good' thing to do isn't the best thing you can do. Going along with that theory, I think that something happened in your past that you wish that you could go back and change, I think that in your scenario, you made the 'right' choice but you ended up for the worse because of it. I'm not as sure on this theory. So I guess what I wanted to say, is why the angels are such bad characters." Sam, Dean , Chuck, and Becky all stared, open mouthed at the fan. Dean spoke up first. "First off, I'd like to say that you, are a-" Sam gave him a warning look. The fan raised his eyebrows, but Dean plowed on. "Ever stop to think that a demon is just a demon, and an angel is just an angel, and not some twisted frickin' metaphor? Ever think that Sam and Dean don't give a damn shit about what you think about their life? Ever think that Chuck here isn't 'trying to live the life that he never got to live through the metaphors in the book', because I think that Chuck knows that our life is crap." Dean quickly recovered from his slipup, "Chuck doesn't want to live Sam and Dean's life." Chuck muttered to Sam so that the fan couldn't hear him, "I've seen enough of your life to know that." Sam nodded absently, and spoke up for himself, "Okay, Sam didn't drink the blood because he wanted to be strong. Sam refused for a very long time. He drank the blood because he felt like he had to. Ruby tricked him, and she paid for that. Ruby got him addicted to it, so when he stopped, he just nearly went insane. So don't say that Sam wanted it. Because he didn't, and he's learned that now."

"You talk as though you know what goes through their heads. Seriously, you've put way too much time into thinking about a dumb book series," The fan left as Becky bristled, "He as no right to say that to you! He put just as much thought- more, if you put in the factor of-"

"Shit!" Dean ducked behind Sam. Sam turned to Dean, "Dude, what the hell?" Dean just pointed over to somewhere opposite to his hiding spot. Sam followed his finger, and finally saw what Dean was pointing to. It was a confused (slightly disgruntled) man with dark messy hair, wearing a suit, and a dark blue (backwards) tie. Cas.


	4. Chapter 4

"See, Sammy? I told you that you said too much to him!" Sam just laughed. "Dean. He's Cas, not Lucifer. It's not like the world will spontaneously combust if he finds you." Dean glared at Sam. "Come on. We've got to go. He'll expect us to be here. " Sam just rolled his eyes as Dean pulled him away. He waved to Chuck and Becky quickly, but Dean whipped him around the corner. They crouched in the hallway as Dean peered around the corner watching Cas wandering around the convention hall. Sam sighed, "Dean. This is stupid, okay? Just go out there and give him back his coat. Go change into normal clothes, cosplay yourself." Dean just smirked.

*:*:*:*:*

Cas was walking around, trying to find his friend. He still had no clue what Sam meant by saying that Dean was dressing up as him. He just didn't get it. He saw Chuck and Becky over at a booth near a wall at the other side of the convention hall talking to a person about something. He walked over, nearly running into a person that looked like a giant, bright yellow rat with a lightning shaped tail. He got near the table where Becky was staring curiously at a hallway near the table for some reason that Cas honestly couldn't care less about. He approached the table, and he could hear Chuck saying something to the person. "Well, the thing with Destiel is... well... I don't really plan much of my books, so I don't really know where the plot is heading. I mean, sometimes I'll pull things that I've talked about from other books and make them important in a later book, but usually it's not anything that I've planned."

"But, how do you feel about Destiel. Do you think that it could end up being canon? Do you like the ship?" Cas could hear the fan saying, even though he had no idea what she was talking about. Chuck sighed and looked thoughtful, "Well... being truthful, I've had a few ideas about Destiel, and it would certainly be an interesting thing to put in the books. I don't think you should be hopeful about anything Destiel happening any time soon, but maybe I'll decide to do something with it. That work for you?" The fan seemed very pleased with his answer, and skipped off with her book.

"What is this 'Destiel' thing, or person?" Cas asked Chuck curiously. Becky giggled, and looked delighted, but Chuck muttered a profanity under his breath. "Oh, it's nothing. Fanspeak. Nothing you need to worry about." Cas decided to let it go. It probably wasn't important anyway. "Have you seen Dean?"

"What? Uh... No... Well I mean, I don't think so- Yes." Chuck sighed in defeat. "Just... give him a break okay? Let him go around with the coat for a while, you could just-"

"Sit down!" Becky cut in, pulling on his sleeve down into the chair that (even though he didn't know) Dean had just abandoned. Chuck shot Becky a look as another fan came up.

"Hi. Um, I was wondering if you could tell me if Sabriel is gonna become canon, cause my friend over there," She pointed to a girl in the background, "Yeah, say hi Valerie! Anywho, so she ships Sabriel- I know, like, worst. Ship. Ever. So, she's too scared to come up and talk to you, so I'm talking to you instead." Chuck laughed, waved to Valerie, who turned red and ducked behind the same yellow rat that Cas almost ran into earlier. Meanwhile Chuck answered Valerie's question, "Well I think that the answer is a pretty definite no. In one of the earlier books, the one with the woman in white, Sam made it pretty clear to the girl that he was only going to be loyal to Jess, even though she was dead. The next time Sam fell in love, it was Madison, which was a while after Jess's death. I think that after having to kill Madison, he isn't quite ready for another relationship. Plus I do legitimately think that Sam is straight. Also... Uh, I think that the amount of times Gabriel killed off Dean on that one Tuesday kind of pissed Sam off a bit, even if Gabriel was just trying to help him. And for the most part, I'm fairly sure that Gabriel is dead. That good for you?" The fan nodded smirking and started to leave to tell her friend what Chuck said, when Cas stopped her, "Wait!" he shouted, standing up out of his chair. She turned around looking at him oddly, "Are you supposed to be Cas? Cause you kinda need a coat if that's what you're going for." Cas nodded, "Yeah... that is what I'm going for, a friend of mine, uh, stole it. I can't find him now, so if you see a man about, say... this tall wearing a trenchcoat, probably with someone, this tall" Cas put his hand way over his head, "wearing plaid-"

"And moose antlers. He's wearing moose antlers." Chuck put in helpfully, "But, don't tell them that I said anything."

"Tell me." Cas said finally finishing his sentence. The fan grinned nodding. She saluted, and ran off to find her friend. Cas sat down feeling rather pleased with himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Around twenty minutes later found Cas crouched behind a water cooler, spying on Sam and Dean, planning how he was going to approach them without having them see him and run off like they did last time. It all happened very quickly, Cas ran up from the side and grabbed the collar of the coat from behind, pulling it down and towards him. He slipped the coat on smirking with accomplishment. Dean glared at him while Cas continued to smirk at Dean. "My coat." And he walked off, to go sit in a chair near the door of the hall, hoping to avoid the strange questions at the Supernatural booth.

*:*:*:*:*

Sam and Dean ended up back at the Supernatural booth after another few hours, still having come up with nothing. "Nothing?" Chuck asked incredulously. Sam shook his head, "No, we went to the morgue to look at the body. It's not as if the killer just suffocated him by pressing the sword up against the guys neck, or was able to break his neck with it somehow even. It was definitely a sharp sword that did the damage, and we can't see how the whole thing could've gone down." Chuck shrugged, slightly disturbed at the calm manner that Sam took for the whole murder thing. Sam sighed, clapping his hands to his thighs and standing up. "I'm going to go use the restroom." Dean started fiddling with his coat collar slightly nervously as Sam left (Dean had gone to go change back into his normal clothes after Cas took his coat back).

"So, Becky." He sounded nervous too. Becky turned her chair towards him, "Hmm?" Dean didn't look at her, "So... You said... well, so being bi... it actually is a real thing?" Becky grinned "Yeah it is!" Chuck scooted his chair back. He didn't want to be left in the middle of this conversation. Dean took a deep breath, nodding absently, "I mean... do you even know anyone who's... you know..." He left the end of the question open. Beck just nodded again. She seemed to be to too happy to speak right then. Dean just kept fiddling with his coat collar, and nodding absently. "So... I mean... who...? And if you say it's me, then so help me God-!" Becky interrupted him quickly, "No! No, no, no. He's a friend of mine from high school. His name his Harvey. He was nice." Dean went back to nodding absently. "So, it's , like, actually... you know... okay? It's not... I don't know... wrong?" Becky nodded enthusiastically, grinning from ear to ear. Dean glanced at her, and started glaring, "Don't get any ideas! It's not like this actually means anything! I'm just... you know... curious. And if you dare tell anyone about this conversation, I will end you." Becky understood, but her grin didn't lessen any.

"Right." Dean cleared his throat. His face turned red as Sam walked up, looking slightly confused as to why Chuck was looking like he didn't want to be there, Becky was bouncing on the edge of her seat, and Dean was quickly turning a bright shade of red. Sam looked at the three of them with raised eyebrows. "I missed something while I was in the restroom, didn't I?" Chuck nodded, so did Becky. Although Becky seemed more excited (And nodded faster), while Chuck seemed... embarrassed. And Dean, well Dean seemed... terrified. Chuck scooted his chair, a deep flush rising up his neck. Another fan came up, asking her question very rapidly, "So, I think that you'll probably have gotten this question, but is there any chance that Destiel will become canon?" Becky had to duck under the table in a fit of laughter, Chuck turned a deep shade of red, and Dean left. Chuck finally smiled, "Uh, well... I don't really plan my books much, so I don't really know whether that will actually end up happening, and, well... sorry if that seems way too vague." Chuck looked apologetic. The fan nodded understandingly and walked off.

"Chuck?" Sam asked tentatively, "What happened while I was in the restroom?" Chuck just shook his head and pulled out his phone, as if reading something on it, even though he hadn't even unlocked it. Sam got the message, and walked off to talk to Dean. He found Dean outside, leaning up against the side of the building. As Sam left the convention hall, Cas saw him and followed him out. Sam walked over to where Dean was standing, but instead of starting to talk to him like Dean expected him to, Sam turned to Cas and started to explain the case. Dean smiled. Because just sometimes, he really loved his little brother.

*:*:*:*:*

After Sam explained the situation, Cas looked thoughtful. "It could be an Angel. The thing that makes me think that is the fact that nobody saw it, plus the cameras all went out just when the man was getting murdered. The obvious problem with this theory is why. I don't get why this man would get killed. If what you tell me is true, then there's absolutely nothing that would cause anyone, let alone an Angel, to kill him." Sam nodded, "We've spent the entire day here and we've come up with nothing. Usually we would've at least found something by now. The murder took place nearly a week ago, and they haven't struck again. I'm beginning to wonder if this was just a onetime thing here." Dean spoke for the first time since Sam had come outside, "I think that I saw a bakery down the road from here. I suggest that we head over there, get some pie, and get some sleep tonight." Sam smiled, and nodded. "Sure, Dean."


	6. Chapter 6

Dean seemed a lot happier by the time they get to the pie shop. He walked into the shop, flirted with the woman at the counter, and got the best pie at the shop. They all sat down in a small spot in the corner of the place, while Sam thought about something that he'd heard from the Supernatural booth as they were leaving (that neither Dean nor Cas heard themselves, thankfully)

"So, my friend and I were wondering whether Destiel has any chance of becoming canon."

Chuck had paused for a moment, thoughtful, before answering with something that Sam hadn't heard him answer the question with before, "Well, you know what. I actually think that there's a good chance. I think it might be a while, because I think that they'll both have to sort through a bunch of crap before actually getting together, Dean especially. I think that it'll probably take a while for him to realize his feelings for Cas, I think by now, he realizes that there's something there, but he's too scared to act on it. But yeah, a very strong possibility I think. Yeah. That answer your question?"

The girl squealed and ran off to go tell whatever friend she had been talking about that shipped Destiel right alongside her.

"Sam? You all there? Geez what's up with you today? That's the second time I've had to do that." Dean shook his head, stopped snapping his fingers in front of Sam's face, and went back to eating his pie. Sam knew that Chuck's sudden change in heart probably had something to do with what happened when Sam was in the restroom, but what Dean said was so far a mystery to Sam. Sam decided not to worry about it for the moment. He finally got a break from all the crap in his life, he wasn't about to waste that time worrying about something that Dean told Chuck and Becky while Sam wasn't there. He finally tuned into what Dean and Cas were talking about.

"Dude, Cas, just one bite of the damn pie! It's pie!" Cas rolled his eyes. "I don't want to eat your pie Dean." Dean shook his head, "But... it's pie, man! Just... why don't you want the pie?"

"I do not have to eat, Dean. There's no reason for me to eat your pie." Dean stared at him incredulously. "I'm not hungry. There's no reason for me to eat my pie." Now Cas just looked exasperated, "Then why are you eating your pie Dean? This entire stop is completely unnecessary because Sam didn't get anything, I obviously didn't get anything, and you got a pie that there is no reason for you to eat!" Dean burst out laughing.

Now Sam was watching them, thinking about the Convention, and Sam noticed the slightest gleam in Cas's eyes when Dean started laughing. It was because of the Convention, of course, that Sam was thinking this stuff about the two of them.

"If I have to shove my fork into your mouth I will." Dean did not appear to be joking. Cas sighed, "Fine then, give it here. No Dean, I'm not going to let you feed me." Dean raised his eyebrows. "I'm not stupid enough to give you my fork, so that once you realize how amazing pie is you can steal my pie and eat the rest of it. Nope, not stupid. If I have to feed you, I will." God, this is sickening. Sam shook his head imperceptibly, but a tiny part of his brain was also thinking that, they really are adorable. I mean, Dean doesn't give his pie to just anyone, and he certainly never forces his pie on someone. Usually thankful when whoever he's trying to give his pie to doesn't want it. He's feeding him. God, this is adorable. Sam shook his head again. No, the Convention, and Becky, was getting to him.

Dean shoved his fork in between Cas's lips. Cas rolled his eyes, moving the bite of pie around on his tongue to get the best taste. "Hmm. Not that great. It tastes a lot like pie molecules. It's really nothing special." Cas wouldn't admit that the pie molecules actually tasted very good. Dean gaped at him, "I- I- I don't even... I don't even know how to react to that. You just made me very sad."

"Good." Cas nodded, completely straight faced, although Sam thought he could see a gleam of teasing in his eyes. Dean just shook his head disbelievingly. "Oh, so you weren't just supposed to rescue me from hell, you're supposed to make me sad?"

"Yeah. I guess now that I did my job, I can just leave."

"Oh, but if you leave, then that would make me happy, so you will've failed at your job."

"I guess I'll have to just stick around then," Cas sighed as if he really didn't want to stay, (But he did).

And in that moment, in that moment sitting there in the pie shop, Sam realized. Sam completely shipped it. Sam totally shipped Destiel, and he really had subconsciously done so for a long time. And if getting them together was the last thing that he did, then so be it. Because Sam was going to get them together. He was going to get them together whether they liked him doing it, or not.


End file.
